Some networks are arranged hierarchically in a tree data structure, meaning that network nodes are connected hierarchically by data links (or “branches”). In a fat tree network, different branches are capable of supporting different bandwidths. Some branches are thus “fatter” than others. Typically, branches near the top of the hierarchy are fatter than branches near the bottom of the hierarchy. The bandwidth-varied nature of fat tree networks enables efficient communication in technology-specific use cases.